


PTB University 2014

by Ali_OMalley_Cat



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, PTB Smut University 2014, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_OMalley_Cat/pseuds/Ali_OMalley_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My assignments for PTB SU 2014 University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-class Assignment

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**A/N This is my pre-class assignment. I took a flash fic I wrote and added the smut for this homework assignment. 18+ ONLY. This is for CeeCee**

* * *

I trembled. Everywhere. From my red painted toes to my brown curls. It was the anticipation, the fear, the whole "forbidden" scenario that had me shaking in my cowboy boots. This was such a cliché, the professor and the failing student, it all makes me cringe. But still I knock on your door and wait for your permission to enter.

I fell in love with you on the first day. Your rusty hair constantly flopping into your summer green eyes and the adorable way you flicked your head to clear them had me swooning. But it was the intelligence in your voice and the passion of your words that had me crash landing at your feet in love.

And now here I am ready to debase myself for a grade. I know I should feel ashamed and disgusted at what I'm willing to do, but I'm too overjoyed by the idea of you touching me to care. It's been my only fantasy since the day I blanked on an entire lesson because you were sucking on a pencil. The way your lips wrapped around that yellow piece of wood had me clenching my thighs in desperation.

Your deep voice calls me into your office, and with my heart in my throat, I enter. My breath catches as I see you leaning against your desk with an unmistakable hunger lighting your eyes. It seems you've been waiting for me too. This couldn't end well, could it?

I stand just inside the threshold, and the gentle click of the door closing behind me makes me jump. My nerves are on edge and my thoughts are whizzing around my confused head. I can't do this, why did I ever think that shy Bella Swan could ever pull this off?! My embarrassment is glowing all over my face, the heat of the red burning all the way down my neck.

My eyes are focused on your feet. You're wearing your usual brown oxfords. The size of them has always impressed me. A little thrill of excitement buzzes through my body at the thought that I might get to find out if the myth about shoe size is true. I drag my eyes up your body, and even now after three lessons a week and an hours tutoring one evening a week for the last six months I still can't get over how handsome you are.

Black chinos do nothing to hide the shape of your legs. In fact the smart casual style gives you a sophisticated look that has my imagination conjuring fantasy after fantasy. I imagine your thighs are thick and strong with a spattering of hair giving them that masculine look that drives my mind straight into the gutter. The charcoal sweater vest over a button down shirt makes you look like a man in every sense of the word. The plum colour of your shirt brings out the green in your eyes, and I am completely mesmerized once again. You dazzle me.

You clear your throat to gain my attention—dear god I hope I wasn't drooling—and my eyes snap back up to yours and off your full pouty lips.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Swan. I know you'd rather be lounging on the quad on a nice day like this but your grades are important. Let's go over your options shall we?" The twinkle in your eyes lets me know your mouth has pulled up into a mischievous smirk. It seems you are in a teasing mood.

"Mr Cullen, I thought we had already gone over my options?" My voice is full of nervous energy.

Another smirk from you with your index finger tapping against your bottom lip in thought. "Yes we did, didn't we?" You throw a wink my way and push of from your desk so your full height is towering over me. You beckon me closer with a curve of your long finger causing a shiver to run through me.

"Why don't you refresh my mind, Miss Swan? It seems I have forgotten what we had discussed."

I walk towards you on shaky legs, a small whimper escaping from me at your words. I can't believe you're going to make me say it out loud. My tongue peeks out wetting my bottom lip and your eyes follow the movement. I've never been more aware of myself in my life. I feel like my every move is exaggerated.

I'm right in front of you now, my nose coming no higher than your Adam's apple—what I wouldn't give to lick and suck on the bulge in your elegant neck—so I have to tilt my head back to make eye contact. Your height is equal parts intimidating and thrilling. I can feel my panties dampen with each passing moment.

"Well, Mr Cullen, either I could spend my every waking moment re-writing my essays and other course work or—." I trail off as the colour of your eyes darkens with every word I say.

You raise an eyebrow and tilt your head to the side. "Or what, Miss Swan?" Your voice is deep and full of lust. It's maddening.

My knees are weak when I reply, my response coming out breathy and full of want. "Or I could do something for extra credit."

A step closer to me and our chests are brushing together. Mine is heaving with the anticipation; my nipples have hardened with your close proximity. The cologne you used this morning is earthy and it completely fills my senses. It clouds my mind and makes it impossible to focus. I pull my bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling and sucking the pink flesh wishing desperately that it was you.

"And what did I suggest you do for extra credit, Miss Swan?" You growl the words out between clenched teeth. I know now that you want this just as much as I do, that you're just as desperate for my touch as I am for yours, and it makes me brave.

"You, Mr Cullen."

The words have barely left my mouth when you've fisted your hand into my brown waves and forcefully pressed your mouth on mine. My hands fly up to clutch at your arms and shoulders. I'm stretched up onto my tip toes—I need to be closer, always closer. The warmth of your big hands cupping my face radiates through me.

We're chest to chest with every inch of our needy bodies rubbing together. Christ the friction is delicious but it's not enough I need more, so much more. The ache between my legs builds higher and higher. And then we're spinning and you have me pushed up onto your desk—my denim mini skirt bunching up at my waist—not once taking your kiss from me. You slide in between my open legs, your obvious desire grinding oh so hard against my wetness.

Your teeth tug on my lips, the sting of the bite being quickly soothed by the lapping of your tongue. I'm struggling for breath but I don't want you to stop. You seem to sense my dilemma though and you move your lips across my check and onto my neck leaving a trail of burning passion as you go. You fasten your mouth onto the curve where my neck meets shoulder and you suck, lick and bite me until I cry out. I'm sure I'm being ridiculously loud but I can't seem to stop myself.

A chuckle rumbles from your throat. You press your covered-in-scruff cheek against my overheated one and whisper in my ear, "Tell me what you want, Bella. Just tell me what you need and I'll make you feel so good."

I almost come undone from your words alone. The frenzy you've worked me up into has me forgetting all about my shyness and insecurity because I answer in a voice full of desperation, "Please, Mr Cullen I need you to fuck me."

It seems my words have broken down the last of your control. A roar rumbles up from your chest and out of your mouth as you roughly pull my black tank top up over my chest exposing my lacy black bra. Not wasting a second you tug the cups of my bra down revealing my rosy hard nipples and creamy flesh. Goosebumps flow over my uncovered skin as you grasp both mounds in your hands.

You squeeze my full, pale breasts together and flick your tongue over both of my nipples in one long lick. The pleasure of feeling your tongue on me coupled with the cold air hitting my wet nubs has me whimpering and moaning into the empty class room.

I buck my hips against you, feeling your cock stiff beneath your pants. Your moans against my nipples feel so good. But then you move your mouth back to my ear. The wetness of your lips and the heat from your panting breath sends shivers right through me. God I want you.

"Can you feel that, Bella? Can you feel what you do to me?" You press your cock against my pussy turning my moans and pleas into one long keening whine of need.

"Do you want my cock, Bella?"

"Yes, fuck yes." I practically scream at you.

And then you're tugging my black panties aside—I wore a matching set just for you, did you notice?—and I'm wet, so fucking wet for you. You stroke your fingers over my bare lips, pulling and tugging at the swollen flesh. Your fingers slip and slide in my folds, circling over my engorged clit and dipping into my pussy. My hips circle against your hand pushing your fingers into me deeper and deeper.

"That's it, baby. Fuck yourself on my fingers. Christ, you look so sexy." Your words are growled against my cheek, you make me feel so good.

Your fingers are curled inside me, stroking in just the right way to make me climb higher and higher into the heavens. I'm rushing closer and closer to bliss, my head is thrashing form side to side and I'm begging. All dignity has left me as I plead with you to make me come.

When you pull your fingers from me—glistening with my need—I feel like I might die. The shock of having so much pleasure one moment and then having it taken away the next is a massive jolt to my system. But then I hear your zipper and the swoosh of your trousers falling to your ankles, and my heart beat picks up once more. This is it.

I tip my head forward and fix my eyes on the white boxers hugging your hips. The dip of your "V" looks so incredibly delicious I start to salivate. I hope I get the chance to lick those lines one day. My mouth drops open as you pull your boxers down and your cock bounces free. Your bigger than I imagined, and thick too. I won the professor lottery. I think the lust has fried my brain.

You pump your fist over your impossibly hard cock once, twice, and then you're lining up against me. We both watch with open mouths and panting breaths as you push, push, push yourself into me. You stretch me so good as I grip you so tight. We're both cursing and grabbing at each other as you bottom out in me. Your hips are pressed so close to mine, it's other worldly the way I feel right now.

And then finally you're moving. You thrust into me achingly slow, but you're hitting me deep and hard so I don't complain. I'm not even sure I could even if I wanted too as you've rendered me incoherent. Your hands are gripping my waist so tight, your fingers digging into me and I'm sure I'll have bruises tomorrow. I'm ecstatic at the thought of wearing your mark on my skin. I have one hand behind me bracing me on your desk and the other is fisted in your shirt.

We're sweating from our actions; the heat from both of our bodies is volcanic. I tingle all over. The smell of sex permeates into the room. I start to spiral up, up into the clouds again. The pleasure tightens my stomach and my legs start to shake. I'm pleading again. If he stops this time I know I'll die.

A swirl against my clit from your expert fingers and I'm falling and flying all at once. My hearing goes and my vision blurs. My toes curl in my boots as my fingers claw at you. It's the closest I've ever felt to god in my life.

I come crashing back to earth just as you take your divine trip. Your thrusting is erratic, your grip tightens and I feel you twitch and spasm as you release into me. Once all movement has stopped and you slip from me, pulling my panties back into place as you go, you smirk down at me.

You expel a breathless chuckle. "Yeah, an A for sure." You lick your lips and wink and me.

I laugh, full and throaty. I'm floating sky high right now. I know, deep down, that when I'm lying in bed tonight I'll start to freak out but right now all I feel is bliss.


	2. Action & Reaction - Lesson 1

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**A/N Okay so this lesson was about action and reaction. So many thanks to Jonesn for the wonderful lesson which can be found on the PTB blog. Please leave me your constructive criticism :)**

* * *

The fire is so warm on my face. I feel the tingle in my cheeks and the heat is making my eyes water, but still I edge closer. My nose stings from the smell of burning wood, no doubt my nasal passage will be black with soot. But I don't care. I tell myself I need to be sizzling hot because the cold of the night is pressing so chillingly against my back, but that's not true.

I'm practically sitting in the fire now. The orange, red and yellow of the flames dance over my pink-from-sitting-so-close skin. It's pretty. It's hypnotising. It's still not enough to distract me from my thoughts. The fire heats my skin while the liquor burns my insides. If I throw myself on the bonfire would the vodka act as an accelerant?

I watch my old friends as they dance against each other. It's a recipe made up of a large helping of alcohol and weed that's been mixed together with teenage hormones and the feel good factor that is the start of summer. The result is grinding, grabbing, high-gravity-heavy petting and a whole lot of kissing. That is if you have someone to be with.

I shouldn't have come but he promised he wouldn't leave me alone, and that was enough to tempt me. I didn't want to sit here and watch as everyone else had a good time. _Don't worry_ he'd said _I'll be there_ he promised. Well he lied. And now here I am guzzling warm vodka that does nothing for me but pull my thoughts down.

Is it just me or is the heat and the alcohol beginning to make me hallucinate. I see him standing on the other side of the fire. It's like he's burning, eternally burning, but not suffering. Maybe that's why he lies so well. Maybe he is the devil. Maybe I've drank enough.

But no, he is real. No hallucination could ever compare and he looks too good to be my imagination. He circles the fire, his eyes never leaving mine, and they're so dark. The black of his eyes reflects the glow of the fire and it makes my stomach clench. I should be pissed but all I can feel is relief that he didn't leave me alone. Not again.

He's all boy-cocky and swagger as he strides towards me with his long limbs and athletic build. I shiver and it has nothing to do with the cold. His crooked smirk stops my heart but it's my name on his lips that kills me.

"There's my Bella. Why are you always near an open fire? If you're not careful someone might think you're the devil."

Edward's words melt my insides with a tone of amusement and danger. His voice drips sex. If you bottled it the world would fall to their knees. He is an addiction and I am his willing abuser. He flows through my veins, soothing and burning all at the same time. One kiss and I was his.

Our faces are inches apart. The sweet smell of Mary Jane laces his breath as it fans across my flushed skin. Our lips are almost touching as I learn closer, pulled to him by nothing but need and desire.

"Where were you?" I'm breathless whispers and drunken insecurity.

"I lost track of time, baby. I'm sorry" His response is mumbled against my neck as he nuzzles closer, his breath tickles me. I don't think smoke is all he's done tonight.

His hands wander my body. They squeeze, grab and pull until I ache. He knows how to work me into a frenzy of need. I feel his touch in my bones. Every squeeze of flesh squeezes my heart just the same. Teasing kisses stir my soul the same way they stir my desire. I feel him everywhere.

"Let's get outta here, baby." His words are sin personified as they're mumbled against my ear, the warmth of his breath hotter than the bonfire. He is temptation. He _is_ the devil.

Edward pulls me to my feet and spins me. Laughter full of joy flows from me as I twirl up into the heavens. I dance with the glowing embers in the night sky. I'm always surrounded by the stars when he's here. His hand, scorching hot, against the small of my back grounds me again.

We walk away from the crowd, away from the heat and the glow, and straight into cold and dark. My skin pebbles as his fingers stroke along my bare arms. Twigs and branches snag at my dress and scratch against my exposed legs, but I don't feel anything but him.

Edward stops us from going any further by spinning me dizzy again. It's so dark but I don't need to see to know that desire is smouldering in his eyes. It gives me a feeling of power to know I affect him this way, that he's full of lusty need because of me, it thrills me.

His hands slide up my body from my waist, tickling across my ribs and barely brushing against the outside of my breasts making me breathless. His fingertips tap against my collar bones, tingling my nerves, before sliding around my neck while his thumbs caress my jaw. I shouldn't like his hands around my neck but I do. The heat of his palms pressed possessively against my pulse points radiates until it encompasses my entire body. I'm so hot, maybe I did jump into the fire.

Edward rests his forehead against mine, our noses slide together and we share the same breath. The intimacy rocks through me stirring feelings in me that I know are too dangerous to have for this kind of boy. My hands are fisted in his jacket at his waist holding his hips against mine. Every breath we take is felt by the other as we share the same space. If you shone a light between us it wouldn't be visible.

Chest to chest and hips pressed together I still don't feel close enough to him. The chill in the air coupled with the rise and fall of Edward's chest against mine has hardened my nipples. The way the soft material of my bra shifts against them every time Edward inhales is making them ache so good.

My hips start to rock subconsciously against him. The teasing-almost-there friction from my circling hips is heavenly torture. The movement tugs the material of my panties against my wet, and I start to feel how much he wants me. The harder I grind against him the bigger and thicker he grows.

Tiny whimpers and moans escape from my open, panting mouth and fall against his pouty lips. Edward slides one hand into my hair, fisting the strands to keep his composure I assume, while the other slides down my arched back. My entire body feels like a live wire under his touch. He grabs my ass and I gasp at the primal growl that rumbles in his throat when he realises he can get a whole cheek in one hand.

Edward backs us up until I'm pressed between his overheated body and the hard, rough bark of a tree. He slides his hand down to my thigh and lifts it up and out opening me to him. I feel the coolness of the night under my dress for a moment before he moves back into place between my legs. Waves of delicious pleasure roll over my body at his contact. His hard denim is pushed against my soft wet cotton and it gives me a high I've never felt before.

We're grinding together now. Pushing, rocking, and sliding together. I lick my dry lips and catch his bottom one with the tip of my tongue. The groan Edward lets out clenches me harder.

"Edward." His name falls form me like a prayer and I'm sure I've just sold my soul to Lucifer. "Kiss me already."

I feel his smirk more than I see it. He always enjoys it when I beg for him. But then he's licking my lips. Sucking the plump flesh into his mouth and nibbling on my pout. Our teeth clash together as our lips push against each other's. Mouths open, tongues tangling and all the while we grind, circle and rub our hips together. He tastes like bad choices and mint freshness.

We aren't being quiet and careful now. Not like last time when he shushed my words and sounds of pleasure. Now it's like he wants them to know. When his teeth graze against my neck making me cry out he groans possessively, and when his fingers move from my hair to roll my nipples through my dress forcing a breathy curse from me he encourages me to be louder.

Edward pulls the front of my dress down taking the cups of my bra with it. Goosebumps litter my skin, from the air or from him I don't know. I can barely make out when he moves his head down so when his lips wrap around one of my nipples the yelp that I let out is half pleasure half surprise. He sucks my rosy nub and uses his teeth to apply the smallest amount of pressure making me buck my hips more forcefully against him. It's maddening and just intensifies the need building in my pussy.

The sound of Edward lowering his zipper is startlingly loud in the lonely forest, but I've been waiting for that noise all night.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby. Tell me it's alright, tell me I can." Edward is desperation and want, and it has me forgetting all about rules and safety. The guttural need, his possessive grip and the way he still needs my permission sets my soul on fire.

I nod my head, my cheek sliding against his; it's all I can manage. Edward grasps the back of both my thighs and suddenly I'm weightless. Trapped willingly between wood and Edward is my new favourite place to be. I wrap an arm around his shoulder while the other squirms and slides between us in a desperate need to line us up.

When my cool palm wraps around Edward's warm, so-hard-for-me cock we both moan and whimper. He thrusts into my hand even as I'm guiding him into me. Using my thumb and the tip of his cock I push my panties aside. As soon as he enters me it's like he loses all control. Edward pumps his cock into me hard and fast. He hits me deep making my thighs tremble. I cling to him, one hand grasping his shoulder the other fisted in his hair, as he fucks me so hard.

Every circle of his hips slams me against the tree and even though I can feel the bark cutting into my skin I don't tell him to stop. My pussy clenches around him as he stretches me so good. He whispers his pleasure into my ear, the brush of his lips and the dirty talk causing me to shiver and moan.

"It's never been like this. You're so wet for me. This is my pussy, say it."

And I do, over and over. I yell into the night that he owns me. I don't care who hears it. I'm his and he is mine.

I don't know if it's the way he hits my clit with every thrust, if it's because I'm so wet you can hear it in the still night air, or if it's because he's whispering filth into my neck, but I'm coming. Spasms rock me as the pleasure rips through me. It starts in my pussy and explodes out until I'm nothing but the moon and stars. My fingers have clawed and I just know I've left marks in his skin. Nothing shines brighter than my smile at that thought.

"You feel so good, Edward. Come for me, please. Make it your pussy." I smile as my words have their desired affect and Edward roars out his orgasm.

We fall harder against the tree as Edward's pleasure leave his limbs shaky. He rains kisses over my neck and face as he twitches inside me. Will I ever get enough of this boy?

He fixes my dress for me once he's able to breathe again. The sweetness of his gestures clenches my heart just as hard as his body made my pussy clench moments before. We decide it's not worth re-joining the party, after all who needs them when I have Edward. We skirt around the edge of the crowd, hand in hand, and head towards his car.

I can't wait to see the marks he's left on me; I hope they're as big as the mark he's left on my heart.


	3. The Right Amount Of Spice

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**A/N Okay so this lesson was about getting the right amount of spice. The assignment was to write the same scene with different levels of spice. So many thanks to kitchmill for the excellent lesson which can be found on the PTB blog and the challenging assignment. Please leave me your constructive criticism :)**

* * *

_~bland~_

He kissed his way down my body leaving goose bumps in his wake. The pace was slow, languid and teasing. I trembled for him. The desire within me pooled between my legs as I watched that pretty head work it's way down my body. By the time he fastened his lips around my cotton I was like a live wire waiting for the water to fire me off. Edward licked and sucked me higher and higher into the heavens where I exploded for him.

_~medium~_

He kissed his way down my body leaving goose bumps in his wake. The pace was slow, languid and teasing. I trembled for him and moaned when his tongue dipped into my belly button giving a scintillating clue as to what was to come. The desire within me pooled between my legs as I watched that pretty head nip and suck at the skin above the waist band of my boy shorts.

He smirked up at me and growled, "Are you wet for me, Bella?"

I nodded my head—too turned on to form a coherent sentence—as he kissed along my pubic bone and inner thighs. By the time he fastened his lips around my wet cotton I was like a live wire waiting for the water to fire me off.

Edward sucked at my lips through the soft fabric as I bucked my hips against him. He licked and sucked at my flesh through my panties. I climbed higher and higher into the heavens where I exploded for him.

_~spicy~_

He kissed his way down my body, with wet lips and nipping teeth, leaving goose bumps in his wake. The pace was slow, languid and teasing with soft brushes of his lips and flicks of his tongue driving me crazy. I trembled for him and moaned when his tongue dipped into my belly button giving a scintillating clue as to what was to come. The desire within me pooled between my legs as I watched that pretty head nip and suck at the skin above the waist band of my boy shorts.

He smirked up at me and growled, "Are you wet for me, Bella?"

His voice dripped sex and the look in his eyes floored me, but it was the rough texture of his voice and the way he bit his lip that had me crying out for him.

I nodded my head—too turned on to form a coherent sentence—as he kissed along my pubic bone and inner thighs. Edward sucked the creamy flesh of my inner thighs into his mouth marking me as his. The pleasure pain of his teeth pulsed in my pussy as he touched me everywhere but where I wanted him the most. Finally unable to stand anymore of his teasing I fisted his unruly auburn hair and pulled him towards me. By the time he fastened his lips around my wet cotton I was like a live wire waiting for the water to fire me off.

Edward sucked at my lips through the soft fabric as I bucked my hips against him. I was desperate for him. My body had turned into one big nerve ending that Edward caressed over and over. He licked and sucked at my flesh through my panties. I climbed higher and higher into the heavens where I exploded for him, completely drenching my underwear and his beautiful mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**A/N Okay so this lesson was called Like A Virgin, three guesses as to what we had to write about ;). Huge thanks to Chocaholic123 for the excellent lesson which can be found on the PTB blog (seriously go and read it because it’s hilarious!). Please leave me your constructive criticism :)**

 

* * *

 

I can’t believe this is happening. I’ve dreamt about it for months now, about how his lips would feel on mine, about the way his fingers would tickle across my skin, and wondering if he’d be possessive or loving. I’d slide my hands down my body, tweaking and teasing as I went, while I imagined it was him. For months now my pleasure has been derived from fantasies of us coupled with my fingers.

But it’s real now. Those lips raining kisses on my neck which leave me breathless are _his_ , the fingers gripping my waist and grinding me against hard denim making waves of pleasure crash in me are _his_ , and the hair gripped so tightly in my fist is his too. It’s better than I ever imagined on those lonely nights.

His lips suck at my flesh mixing pain with pleasure. I shiver knowing that he’s marking me as his.

I wish I could write his name over each bruise. _Emmett,_ it would read _,_ with a heart to encircle it all. My neck would be a shrine dedicated to him and the wonderful way he brought my body pleasure. The fingerprint bruises left on my hips from his grip will look so holy the sight will bring me to my knees. And all over my body you’d see his name.  But it’s an impossibility. He’ll be etched against my skin in bruises and my own memory only.

“No one can know,” he whispered, finally giving into temptation as I closed the passenger side door behind me.

And what a temptation I have been. Since the first week of school where I sat front and centre of his class I’ve teased him. I made it my main goal for the school year to have him, to break him, and now here we are in his car—in the school car park no less—on the last day of term. It didn’t take long for the desire to overwhelm him.

“Mr McCarty” —I pant out his name on a breathy moan, knowing full well that the use of it makes his eyes darken with lust— “say it again.”

I feel him twitch underneath my cotton and his dark denim as he groans out against my ear, “run away with me, Rose.”

The taboo of our actions just excites me even more. At the thought of the fallout from our eloping a flood of desire dampens my panties and I grind down against him harder. The teacher and the high school student, it’s all so deliciously forbidden.

The windows of his car have fogged up from our hot bodies and heavy breathing. The inside is volcanic in it’s heat and intensity. He moves his hands, so big and masculine, up my body and cups my tits. He pushes and squeezes my flesh together while laying open mouthed kisses against my flushed skin. The wet from his mouth and tongue drives me insane and causes my nipples to stiffen and ache in want.

My moaning seems to give him an indication as to what I need even though I’m not entirely sure myself. Pushing his hands underneath my cheer uniform top Emmett pushes it up and over my chest exposing my black sports bra to him. I blush at the less than sexy underwear I’m wearing but he doesn’t seem to mind as he groans and bucks against me. He hooks his fingers into the top of the Lycra and pulls the material down, dragging it against my skin and nipples, until I’m completely exposed to him.

My nipples pebble under his stare. The way he looks at me gives me goose bumps, but now the nerves are creeping in. Emmett grasps my tits in both of his hands and pushes and lifts them together before bending his head to lap his tongue against my nipples. The pleasure is shocking. It’s intense and more than I’ve ever felt before and it knocks the nerves right out of me for now.

My senses are beginning to become overwhelmed. I try to focus but the feel of his hard cock grinding against me, the heat of his fingers squeezing my tits so roughly and the cold wet from his lapping tongue is too much for me to comprehend. I’m a needy mess. I whine and moan and writhe against him. There’s a pressure building in the pit of my stomach only lower, much lower. I know it’s an orgasm building, but oh, God it’s never been this… this… powerful before.

My fingers are digging into his shoulders as I push, push, push myself against him. He must know that I’m close. He moves those wicked lips back to my ear—the raggedness and heat of his breath pushing me closer—and he whispers sinful things to me.

“Are you close, Rosebud? You must be because I can feel how wet you are even through my denim.”

I have no time to feel embarrassed that I’ve not only soaked through my panties but right through his denim too because I’m suddenly space bound. With my back arched, mouth open, fingers digging into his shoulders and my hips grinding into him I fly to the moon. My vision is filled with stars. I float back to Earth with his soft kisses on my cheek.

I lie against his chest, the thump thumping of his heart soothing my own, as we catch our breath. Sweat makes the little wisps of hair that have escaped my ponytail stick to my forehead and neck. I’d love a shower but nothing in the world could make me leave his arms right now. My smile is crazy wide and full of sunshine.

But then he’s moving under me, forcing me to sit up once more, as he digs in his pockets. He pulls a shiny foil packet from his front pocket and with a heart stopping wink he starts to unbuckle his belt. His fingers pull and slide the leather through the brass buckle in slow motion. They’re in the same speed as they pull the zipper down, down.

My teeth are embedded into my bottom lip. I hear him ask me to lift up a little and then begin to tremble slightly as he hooks his thumbs into his jean’s and boxer waist band before sliding them over his hips and to his knees. I tip my head back—my eyes locked onto the fuzzy grey material on the car ceiling—before I can see his cock. My breathing has picked up again, and even though I’m still sticky with excitement, I know it’s more because I’m filled with trepidation.

The sound of the condom wrapper being torn open sends my heart into palpitations and I squeeze my eyes tight shut. _This is what you wanted_ I chant to myself but it does very little to calm me down. _Do_ I want this? Deep down I know I do. My sudden panic isn’t because I’m about to give my virginity to a teacher but because I’m worried about the pain.

And what if I’m not good? We’ve all heard the football team talking about those girls that lie there like sacks of potatoes. What if it’s so painful I cry? Oh, God that would just be to humiliating!

When Emmett rests his palm against my cheek to get eye contact again I almost jump right out of my skin. He frowns a little and I assume it’s because I have a wild, crazy look in my eyes. He pulls my face closer to his, our eyes are locked because I daren’t look away from his, and kisses me softly. The gentle caress of his mouth against mine brings tenderness to this sordid affair and I’m surprised to find that I was missing it. Tears prick at my eyes as he strokes my face with his thumbs and brushes his mouth against mine.

Emmett pulls back slightly, keeping our foreheads pressed together, and I finally see him—it—him. I get the giggles because holy crap that’s a real live penis! But then I notice it’s length, and sweet baby Jesus, the girth and I’m back to nerves and shakiness. I’m mesmerised as it twitches of it’s own accord inside the condom. The veins—especially the big one running right down the centre—are something I wasn’t expecting, and the way the tip balloons out slightly has me worrying that he’s not going to fit at all.

“Is this what you wanted, Petal? All those times you swayed into my class with those tiny skirts and fuck me eyes.” His voice is all growl and possession. It thrills me.

I nod my head because of course this is what I wanted. I know he’s heard the rumours—who hasn’t?—and I haven’t exactly done anything to prove I’m not the school slut especially in the clothes I’ve been wearing lately. Emmett has no idea he’s about to take me virginity.

And then he’s moving my panties to the side, his knuckles brushing against my wet, and lining himself up against me. I take deep even breaths to try and steady myself but it’s futile. With my waist in his hands he pulls me down as he pushes up.

I feel every inch of him slide into me. It’s hard—the sliding not just his cock—because my pussy’s never been stretched this far before, and fuck if it doesn’t hurt. The pain burns inside of me, my face is scrunched up as my teeth bite down on my lip to stop from crying out. I know he’ll be able to tell the difference between my screams of pleasure and whimpers of pain, and I don’t want him to stop.

As he fills me inch by agonising inch Emmett groans against my neck, “So fucking tight.” He moans it over and over like a prayer.

I have a white knuckle grip on his shoulders by the time he’s buried himself all the way in me. It feels like minutes since he first slid himself into me but I know it’s only been seconds. God I hope the pain dissipates soon.

I’m just catching my breath when he moves his hands to my ass. With a cheek in each hand he uses my butt for leverage as he rolls my hips against him while he thrusts up into me. The circular grinding has his pubic bone hitting my clit but the pain of being stretched so suddenly overrides any pleasure I may have felt.

The pain is sharp and stinging but it’s nothing compared to the emotions overwhelming me right now. I’m full of him physically and emotionally. He fills my pussy but he fills my heart to. This wasn’t some silly school girl crush. I love him.

I watch Emmett as he watches us. His eyes are trained on my pussy and he lets out a sexy grunt every time he bottoms out in me. The look of adoration in his eyes keeps me going. This is what I wanted. I wanted this man to want me so much he would risk losing his life. I wanted him to lust after me, to chase me, and then fall in love with me. And I did it. But I’m just as lost in us as he is.

As he fucks me I let myself imagine a future and the joy of that makes me cry out for him. This only spurs him on and he bounces me up and down, slamming into me harder and harder. I ache for him. I want him to feel as good as he made me feel earlier but my thighs are burning and my pussy is already so swollen. I don’t know if I’ll be able to hide it much longer.

“Please, Emmett—“I beg him—“come in me.” I’m all breathless whispers and a longing heart.

Emmett wraps his arms around my waist, my chest now sliding against his own, as he rocks me against him. The material of his shirt is rough on my still bare breasts but it’s not painful. The car fills with the smell of our sex and squeaks as it bounces in time with ours.

His movements become erratic and then he’s groaning and cursing and moaning as he twitches inside me, spilling his come into the condom.

We stay wrapped up in each other and our sweaty little bubble for a while. Our heart beats beat together and our breathing evens out. We share barely there kisses and so soft touches. It’s all fluffy clouds and candy floss sweet.

Eventually he drives me home, dropping me off on the corner so no one spots him, and as he drives away I let myself hope that he really meant it when he asked me to run away with him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**A/N Okay so this lesson was called UST. The picture prompt was an almost kiss. Huge thanks to Hoodfabulous for the excellent lesson which can be found on the PTB. Please leave me your constructive criticism :).**

**Tiny bit of background before we begin. Charlie is Charlie Masen and Edward Masen is his son. Bella Swan is a girl in trouble Charlie is helping. Bella and Edward are NOT related lol. Just thought I’d clear that up in case people got confused :).**

* * *

Ever since I was little I've been a light sleeper. Very light. You kinda have to be if you want to survive where I came from. The littlest noise and I'm wide awake staring in to the dark and trying to figure out if next doors cat got in to the trash cans again, or if it's an axe wielding mass murderer trying to creep in my room.

So here I am lying in bed fast asleep and the stairs start to creak and groan like someone's climbing them. I can hear Charlie snoring down the hall. I'm instantly awake. Everyone in town knows this is the Sherriff's house, so whoever is climbing those stairs isn't from around here. Fuck.

When the creeper hits the landing I spring in to action before the fear that's flooding my body paralyses my limbs. I climb out of bed—on the side closest to the door—and grab the baseball bat from next to my bedside table and hide in the corner. I’m hoping that when they open the door I'll be concealed by it. I can hear the blood rushing round my body as my heart tries to beat its way out of my chest. Sweat starts to bead on my forehead and my hands get clammy which makes my grip on the bat a little slippy.

With every footfall I hear coming closer and closer to my room my heart pulses painfully. I'm fucking terrified that I might pass out from high blood pressure. And then the door handle's turning. I tighten my grip. The door opens. And I can't  _fucking_  believe Charlie is  _still_  snoring. 

As the door swings in I bite down on my lip and try and steady my breathing. It's coming in loud pants and I'm surprised the intruder hasn't heard me already. It's a man, I really fucking tall, huge man, but he doesn't turn on the light which works out better for me. He walks towards the dresser and picks up a photo frame. My brain is screaming at me to take advantage while he's distracted.

I step forward quickly on my tip toes and swing with all my strength. I catch him on the shoulder and he pitches forward in to my dresser—knocking the contents to the floor with him—making a hell of a racket. Good, I need Charlie in here with his gun. The guy's cowering on the floor and I'm yelling for Charlie while telling the guy to not even think about moving. It's a big old cluster fuck of a mess.

Finally Charlie comes barrelling in—looking a lot like John McClane, you know if John had had a moustache—with his gun pointed and ready. I step up on the bed out of Charlie's line of fire while he flicks on the light, and that's when things get really insane.

"Alright what the  _fuck_  is going on in here!" Charlie's red in the face and yelling. I don't blame him as I kinda want to yell too.

"This dipshit thought it was a good idea to break in to the Sherriff's house. Don't worry, Charlie, he didn't take anything, or touch me. I made sure he met Woody before he could even get a look at me." I'm not sure why I'm talking like that but it probably has something to do with the fact that I just beat a guy with a baseball bat.

"Can I say something or will the crazy bitch with the bat start wailing on me again?"

I open my mouth to tell him to shut the fuck up but Charlie beats me to it, well sort of,

"Edward? Fuck, son, is that you?"

Aww balls. I've just assaulted the Sherriff's son in his own home. I'm standing on the bed—still holding the bat—and staring at them like a moron as Charlie helps Edward to his feet.

I was right; Edward is a fucking giant, way over six feet for sure. My eyes travel up from his feet and over his body. I don't mean to check him out, but holy mother of god this man is beautiful. He's wearing black doc martins and dark—really dark—form fitting jeans that are tight around his thick thighs. I can't tell what his torso's like because of the thick jacket he's wearing but I'm imagining abs as far as the eyes can see.

And then there's his face, ungf, yeah I actually made that noise out loud. His jaw is sharp and covered in stubble. I can only imagine how amazing that would feel scratching against my thighs. My eyes linger on his lips as they're pulled up at the side in a cocky smirk. His mouth is pouty and full. I want to kiss him to see how red I can make them. Finally—after I finish drooling over his mouth—I notice the slight bump in his nose before I'm blinded by the green of his eyes. I die. They’re so captivating. If he asked me to hit myself with the bat I think I would.

Charlie clears his throat which brings me out of my shock but I still can't look away from Edward. He's staring right back at me but the cocky, smug look is gone as shock flashes across his features. I don't know what he's shocked about, I mean besides the fact that I just attacked him with a bat and then eye fucked him hard in front of his Dad. Maybe a boob has fallen out of my top, I glance down to check but no, the girls are still resting comfortably in my tank top. When I look back up the smug looks back on his face, no traces of the shock left.

"What are you doing here, Edward? You should have called and I'd have waited up or something."

Poor Charlie, he hates surprises and no matter how happy he is to see Edward, this is still a surprise.

"I knew I'd be in late, Dad, and I didn't want to keep you up. I thought I could sneak in and see you tomorrow but the Warrior Princess here put a stop to all that." He's smirking at me and I don't know what I want to do more, kiss him or slap him.

"Fuck you, ass hole. I'm not the one sneaking around people's bedrooms in the middle of the night!" I'm making an awesome first impression here huh?

"Technically it's Edward's room, Bella, but that's not really important." I don't mean to but I  _kinda_  give Charlie the death glare, it's his own fault for not backing me up. I'm ignoring the fact that Edward is actual family and I'm not because it helps me rationalize my crazy, can you even do that?

"Well, it hasn't been his for the last three years, so he can suck a dick." I'm taking the mature road here, can you tell?

Edward laughs at my words and it just serves to make me angrier.

"Yeah laugh it up, chuckles, I'm still holding Woody."

He doesn't stop laughing but he does eye the bat a little wearily. Good. When Edward finally manages to stop laughing in my face he raises his hands in surrender.

"Alright, princess, I'm sorry. Put the bat down and we can all go to bed."

Did I mention that he's a prick? I give him the death glare for a few seconds just to make sure he knows I will kill him if he laughs at me again, and then I nod in agreement.

"So how do you wanna do this? Head to tails or would you rather spoon?" He smirks at me and yeah, now I just wanna slap him.

"You get in this bed, Masen, and I'll fuck you with this bat, and I won't be gentle."

Charlie throws his hands up and storms from the room, I'm thinking he's glad he only had one kid. Edward's laughing again and I'm seriously considering bashing his skull in.

"Alright, princess, calm down I was only kidding. I'll take the couch, it's no big deal." Then he blows me a kiss and heads back downstairs.

And that’s how I first met Edward Masen.

 

~UST~

 

I stumble downstairs half asleep, and doing a real good impression of a zombie, completely forgetting about Edward the bedroom intruder. That is until I walk past the living room and glancing in through the open doorway I’m greeted with his lily-white ass. I shriek like I’m being attacked by Shelob, and jump into the kitchen which earns me a condescending chuckle from Edward. That asshole.

My cheeks are flaming red and my hair is a crazy, frizzy, bird’s nest of a disaster—why didn’t I run a brush through it before I came down? Edward walks, no,  _swaggers_  into the kitchen after me, thankfully wearing gray sweatpants and a  _Talking Heads_  t-shirt. Well, at least he has good taste in music.

He rakes his eyes over me and my entire body tingles as the green in his eyes darkens. I’m wearing black cotton shorts and a baby pink tank top. I’ve probably got mascara smudges under my eyes and my face feels a little puffy from sleeping, but his gaze heats me up until I can almost feel flames licking across my skin. It radiates through my whole body. I’m an absolute mess, but his stare is making me feel sexy.

There’s a tension in the air, and I can almost taste his desire on my suddenly dry tongue. Edward licks his lips and my eyes follow the movement. I’m completely hypnotized. And then he ruins it by opening his smartass mouth.

“What’s the matter, princess? Never seen a naked man before?”

Cocky motherfucker! I scowl at his stupid smug, smirk and turn to face the coffee machine. It’s too early to have to deal with this shit. His smirk just gets bigger when I only pour myself a cup; he’s really getting on my last fucking nerve. I pour myself some Fruity Pebbles—because the best thing about being an adult is being able to eat kid’s cereals without being told how unhealthy they are for you—and sit down at the table just as Charlie walks in.

“Mmm, coffee smells good this morning, Bells. How was the couch, Edward?” Charlie doesn’t seem to have picked up on the awkward tension in the room—yet.

“It was fine, Dad. Can I pour you some coffee? I’m not sure Bella can manage it, seeing as she only poured herself some.”

I scowl up at Edward, but as my mouth is full of multi-colored balls I probably just look like a disgruntled hamster. Charlie shifts a nervous glance between the two of us. I think he’s finally picked up on the atmosphere, and the awkwardness jumps another thousand levels from “want to face-palm hard” to “kill me now”.

We sit around the table, each of us slurping our coffee and shovelling in our breakfast, trying not to make eye contact. I’m almost done, and the end is in sight. All I want to do is finish my breakfast and go hide in my room until the end of time, or until Edward leaves—whatever’s quicker. But then he opens that stupid mouth again.

“That’s a really good healthy breakfast you got there, Bella. What are you, five?”

I drop my spoon—it’s probably a little melodramatic, but who gives a shit—and it clangs in the bowl loudly. That’s it, this fucker is going down.

Before I can go fetch Woody from my room, Charlie clears his throat. “So, son, what brings you home?”

Okay, Charlie, I get it. That was a gentle reminder that he’s your son and this is his home, so bashing his head in is not okay. Duly noted.

“The rig I’ve been working on needs some updating, so I figured I’d come home until it’s done. Should be a couple of months, I think.”

Great, I’m not sure I can last longer than a week with this guy if I’m not allowed to pop him one with my bat every now and then.

“Oh, that’s great. It’ll be real good to have you around.”

And now I feel guilty. Charlie’s obviously over the moon about having his son home, and all I can think about is smacking him silly.

“I can stay over at McCarty’s while Edward’s here so he doesn’t have to sleep on the couch.” I try not to look at Edward, but I can’t help it. The man might be an ass, but he sure is pretty to look at.

His eyebrows are raised in question like he hadn’t thought I might be a nice person. That’s right, I can be nice. I resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

“That won’t be necessary, Bella. I’ll get the air bed back off of Billy, and Edward can sleep down here.”

Charlie gives me a pointed look that says “there’s no way you’re staying under anyone else’s roof while you’re under my watch,” and I nod my head slightly in thanks. Truth be told, I wouldn’t feel safe with anyone else, never mind sleeping in one of the rooms above the bar.

Edward looks less than impressed by this suggestion. “You can’t be serious? I can’t sleep on an air bed for that long. Why can’t I have my bed?”

I want to laugh. He sounds like such a whiny child. Now who’s five! I sigh dramatically like I have a terrible burden, but inside I’m laughing like an evil genius.

“Fine, you big baby, I’ll sleep on the air bed, and you can have your bed.”

Finally I manage to wipe that smirk from earlier off his face and replace it with a scowl. I smile sweetly at him then get up and give Charlie a kiss on the cheek before skipping upstairs to shower.

Bella – 1, Edward – 0. Fuck. Yeah.

Eight hours later and I’m hiding at McCarty’s. There’s no sense in lying about it. I’m not proud of my cowardice but what are ya gonna do? There was no way I was hanging around at home any longer than I needed to, not after that awkward breakfast.  I’m still cringing. Although finally making pretty-boy Edward scowl was fun.

The bar’s having a fancy dress party tonight and I brought my costume so I could change here. No way was I walking through town wearing it. Haven’t I already been embarrassed enough today?

“Hey, Rosie, I’m just gonna head upstairs and change into my costume, okay?”

After heading upstairs to the empty apartment I pull my hair back into a low ponytail and then twist it around into a simple bun. I pull on white tights and a pink leotard and then sit down to tie on the shoes. Finally I add a big, poufy pink tutu and—hey presto—I’m a ballerina.  It’s the only thing I brought with me—not the costume, obviously, but my love of dance.

I glide—okay, more like stomp—back downstairs to the bar when Edward walks in. Fuck. My. Life.

Edward’s eyes light up with sardonic glee as he scans my ballerina costume. I watch in a trance as he stalks toward me. My breathing becomes heavy and my thighs clench together at the sight of him. He walks like a predator and I’m desperate to be his prey. Confidence oozes from him until it permeates my skin. I want him. Bad.

He’s so close now that if I take a deep breath my breasts will brush against his chest. I can’t pull my eyes away from his lips. The smirk’s back. He leans close—still not touching—and his lips hover millimetres away from mine. His breath tickles my skin and shocks full of pleasure pulse through my body.

He opens his mouth to speak as I close my eyes. “Don’t you need to have grace and poise to be a ballerina?”

Wait, what?! It takes a few seconds for his words to sink in through the lusty haze in my brain, and when I finally open my eyes he’s walking away from me. My face heats in embarrassment. My cheeks are so full of humiliation I could stand outside and show planes where to land.

I’m furious—who the fuck does he think he is?! Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists I storm over to where he’s propped himself up against the bar.

“What the fuck is your problem, Edward?” My voice is a little loud for inside, but I’m mad damn it!

“My problem, princess, is that I came home looking for a little R&R, but what I actually got was a crazy bitch with a bat sleeping in my bed.”

My mouth drops open in shock. He’s even more of a dick than I thought. I gnash my teeth together and spit out through my clenched jaw, “Outside, we need to talk.”

I storm off into the parking lot. I’m about to rip him a new one, and I don’t think the patrons need to hear it.

I’ve only taken three steps out of the building when he grips my left arm just above my elbow. He swings me around and slams me against the wall. It’s forceful but not painful, and fuck me it feels good. He steps up real close, tightens his grip on my arm while fisting his other hand in my hair, and kisses me.

It’s not a gentle kiss either. Edward presses his entire body against me, and I can feel the rough brick of the wall scraping against my back as his lips move against mine. He bites my lip with just enough pressure to make it sting when I don’t open my mouth for him quickly enough. As soon as I do I feel his tongue flicking over my lips. He tastes like sin, minty fresh, and with hints of sweetness. Pleasure zips through my body and I moan into his open mouth.

Edward shifts his body so his thigh slips in between mine and holy fuck does it feel good pressed against me. I’m clinging to him my fists clench around his red t-shirt in desperation. I need him closer. I move my hips slightly to get more friction. Then it hits me—I’m dry humping Edward in the parking lot.

I shove my fists against him to get him to back up, and when he finally does I swing my open hand toward his face. The resounding sound of the slap echoes around the parking lot. It’s very satisfying. 

“Seriously, Edward, what the fuck?!” I’m not the most articulate person at the best of times but after a kiss like that from a guy like Edward well my vocabulary doesn’t stand a chance.

His entire body is rigid with anger. His fists and jaw clenched tight while he glares at the floor and breathes heavily through his nose. Rage radiates from his entire being and I’m starting to get a little nervous. Maybe I shouldn’t have slapped him. I mean, I did kiss him back. Just as I’m about to hightail it back into the safety of the bar he looks right at me and I’m locked in place.

“You don’t want me, princess? Well, that’s just fine.” He shakes his head and walks back into the bar.

Just before he reaches the door he looks over his shoulder and gives me that goddamned smirk again. “I guess ballerinas can be bad-ass, who knew?”

 

~UST~

 

I’m stumbling towards home. I’m not black out drunk, but I’m not completely sober either, hence the stumbling. It takes me three tries but I manage to get my key in the door. I do a little victory dance in my head for making it home in one piece.

It’s been a month since Edward got home and our hate/hate relationship hasn’t really improved much so when Leah invited me out for cocktails I jumped at the chance to get wasted. Big mistake.

I start unbuttoning my jeans as I’m walking into the living room come my-bedroom-until-Edward-leaves when I’m startled by someone clearing their throat. I snap my head up and there he is, Edward, sitting on the couch, watching me trying to get naked. Fuck.

My eyes travel the length of his body and—Jesus have mercy—what a view. He’s lying back, ass perched just on the edge of the couch and his legs—Jesus, his legs—are stretched long and spread slightly apart. They look so good wrapped in those dark denim jeans that all I want is to crawl in between them and beg him to let me worship him. What I wouldn’t give to be able to feel those thick thighs under my hands as I got on my knees for him, or rubbing against my own while he burns me from the inside.

His arms are stretched across the back of the couch and the black  _Blondie_  t-shirt he’s wearing cuts into his arms a little showing off his muscles. Edward works out. And then I get to his face—ungf—he is  _actually_  the prettiest guy I have ever met. Those pouty lips are pulled up at one side in his signature cocky smirk and they tease me with their softness. His jaw is sharp and that damn stubble has my fingers itching to feel the roughness.

His eyes flash with amusement and desire. He wants me. Fuck. His hair is that effortless bed head look that you spend hours trying to perfect. The image of fisting my hands in that auburn mess is so strong that I can almost feel the strands between my fingers.

“Edward.” My voice is all breathy and I curse myself internally.

Why am I such an idiot around this guy? His grin widens at my obvious desire and I just know he’s about to say something obnoxious.

“Well don’t stop on my account, princess.” He nods towards my hands where my fingers are still holding the tops of my jeans.

“I’m dying to see what kind of panties princess’ wear.” And then he throws a panty ruining wink my way. Ungf. This guy is dangerous.

I shove my hands in my pockets—I’m a nervous wreck and I don’t really know what else to do with them—and glance towards the TV. He’s watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show; I love this film.

I point to the couch and ask, “Mind if I join you?”

Edward nods his head the tiniest bit and I plonk myself down next to him. My co-ordination is a little off from all the alcohol and I end up a little closer to him than necessary, so I scoot back a little and mumble a quick, “Sorry.”

He chuckles at my flustered state but doesn’t take his eyes off of the TV. I can’t take my eyes off of  _him_. He really is beautiful. It’s taking all my willpower not to lean against him and nibble on his jaw.

Suddenly I’m staring into green, green eyes and the shock of it takes my breath away. He shifts towards me the tiniest bit, and now we’re sharing air. Every single inhale and exhale is shared, and it makes me light headed with desire. Edward licks his lips and tilts his head. Oh God he’s going to kiss me. Warning bells sound in my head and the little guy that controls my fear is screaming, “Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!” I dip my head and move back in to my own space and focus on Tim Curry seducing Brad Major.

I watch Edward move back to his original position from the corner of my eye. The frustrated sigh that escapes his lips makes the butterflies in my stomach soar and swoop. I bite my lip nervously; I hope he doesn’t think I’m a tease. I know that’s exactly how I’m acting, but I can’t seem to help it.

He turns my body into a needy mess just by being close to me, but the  _crazy_  mess that is my brain won’t let me let go. I sigh in resignation; I think I’m going to have to give him an explanation as to why I’m all hot and cold.

“Look, Edward, I’m real sorry that I keep throwing out all these mixed signals. I’m not doing it on purpose, I swear.”

Edward gives me a dubious look from the corner of his eye.

“It's obvious I’m attracted to you in a big way and my body wants to act on that but, well, I’m not really ready for any kind of physical contact at the moment.” I lift my gaze from my lap to gauge his reaction, but when I meet his stare I can’t hold it and my eyes turn back down.

“So when you come near me with all of, well, you,”—I gesture at his body, and he smirks a little— “Well it kinda throws me off and I end up acting all crazy.”

A few seconds tick by—the room is filled with Janet Weiss’s voice as she begs to be touched—and it makes me shift and fidget uncomfortably in my seat.

Just when I think his silence will drive me mad, Edward says, “Okay.” And turns back to face the TV.

Well, that was kind of anti-climactic. I huff in annoyance. “Okay? Is that all you have to say?” My eyebrows are raised so high in disbelief that there’s a real fear they may disappear in to my hair never to be seen again.

Edward doesn’t even turn away from the TV when he answers, “Yeah, okay. What do you want me to say, princess? You want me to beg you to let me in your panties? Coz that ain’t gonna happen, sweetheart.”

I can’t believe he just said that. I stare at him with my mouth hanging open. I’m in complete shock; how the fuck do you even respond to that?

I finally manage to regain control over my jaw. “Fuck you, Edward. I was trying to explain why I’m acting all crazy. It’s called being an adult and having a mature conversation.”

I take a few deep breaths to calm down; I really need to be friends with this guy so Charlie isn’t living in a war zone. “Okay, we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. Most of that is probably my fault. So, in the interest of starting over, Edward, I’m sorry I hit you with a baseball bat, and then slapped you. And for all the times I may have lead you on.”

I look at him expectantly, the look on my face screaming “okay buddy, now it’s your turn.”

Edward huffs out a breath but then says, “Apology accepted. I’m sorry I slammed you against the wall at McCarty’s, and I’m sorry for any sarcastic comments that may have annoyed you.” Then he reaches out, grabs my hand in his and gives it a little shake.

So, we’re gonna try the friends thing; this should be interesting.

 

~UST~

 

I wake up in the morning in Edward’s bed. For a moment panic flashes through my mind before I remember him telling me he’d take the air mattress last night.

A massive headache is forming behind my eyes so I tilt my head up towards the ceiling and close them. Cool fingers press against my heated skin at my temples and it startles me so much I jump like I’ve been tasered.

Edward’s voice rumbles low and gentle behind me. “Relax. I’m just trying to ease out the tension. You should drink more water, you’ve got a head ache because you’re dehydrated.”

He’s so close the heat from his chest makes my skin tingle through the oversized black wife beater I threw on before I passed out the night before.

I close my eyes again as his fingers press gently and circle slowly. I can feel the tension draining from my body and it’s making me lethargic. I slump back against his chest and he slides those generous healing hands down my face and neck, and then lower still down my bare arms. He leaves goose bumps where ever he touches and delicious shivers flow through my body. Finally his hands are in my lap cradling my own.

We've ended in an almost hug. We’re chest to back and his thighs are pressed against my own. The rough material of his jeans rubs against my bare skin sending tantalising tremors through my body. If I rolled my panty clad hips I bet I’d feel his denim covered cock resting right against my ass.

My head is tilted back and resting on his shoulder exposing my neck to the room and to him. Edward’s face must be turned in my direction because every time he exhales his warm breath whispers against my cheek and rolls down and across my neck. The embrace is mostly innocent but this is one of the most erotic experiences of my life.

My breathing starts to deepen until I’m practically panting. The goose bumps in my arms refuse to dissipate, and that just alerts my nipples to the fact that his glorious fingers were so close. They harden under the cotton of my top. I’m not wearing a bra and judging by the sharp inhale he’s just taken and the slight increase of his heartbeat that’s thumping against my back he’s definitely noticed. This just makes them ache for him all the more.

Our heartbeats are beating in time now. Mutual lust can do that to a person. Every heartbeat I feel against my back pulses straight through to my own. I can hear Edward’s calling my name and mines calling his back just as loud. I tilt my face towards him never opening my eyes. I don’t think I could handle looking into his intense gaze right now.

Edward’s breath fans across my face. It’s hot and I can smell his minty mouthwash coupled with the coffee he’s been drinking. I want to taste him on my lips and tongue so bad. Every flutter of breath against my mouth flutters against my panties too. It’s as if he’s breathing against those lips as well.

The thought of Edward between my thighs sends my hips circling. I was right; I can feel him pressed against me. Each circle from my hips against him makes him harder. His fingers curl against my own as his grip on me tightens.

I feel his lips brushing my own and I sigh into his waiting mouth, “Edward.”

A growl rumbles in his throat as he moves to press his lips against mine.

“Bella, I’m leaving for work. Are you gonna be okay here with Edward?” Charlie yells from the bottom of the stairs and again I jump like I’ve been tasered.

I turn away from Edward and yell back, “Ye—yeah I’ll be fine. Just be safe.”

My voice has never sounded so throaty or unsteady before. Charlie mustn’t notice because the next second we hear the front door open and close as he leaves us alone.

I turn my head back to Edward as a deep humourless chuckle leaves his almost-kissed-by-me lips. I cock my eyebrow in question because I don’t feel steady enough to use my voice just yet.

“Charlie was always cock-blocking me as a kid. Guess something’s don’t change.” He shakes his head in disbelief and I can’t help but laugh back.

Our eyes lock again, his spring time green capturing my warm chocolate browns so perfectly, and the light-heartedness is replaced once again by the thick sexual tension. The tension’s never really left since he first got here to be honest.

Edward reaches out and strokes my flushed cheek ever so gently. “I’ll let you get some rest. I have a few phone calls to make, but I’ll be just downstairs if you need me.”

I watch him walk from the room like we weren’t just about to fuck like horny rabbits. That dude has more mood swings than I can deal with, I’m getting emotional whiplash. Lying back against the smells-like-him bedding I close my eyes and try to ignore the throbbing ache between my legs.

I blink my eyes open only to find myself in darkness. How long have I been asleep this time? It can only have been a couple of hours at most. Movement seen from the corner of my eye catches my attention. I strain my eyes as I stare at the silhouette in the corner. Finally my brain registers what my eyes are seeing.

“How long have I been sleeping?” My throat hurts and my voice is raspy from dehydration. I’m overwhelmed with the sense of déjà vu.

Edward leans forward in his chair. With my eyes adjusting to the dark I can just make out the sharpness of his jaw, the slight imperfection of his nose and those masculine hands of his clasped tightly in front of his sinful lips. My heartbeat picks up as I hear the rustle of his thumb nail scratching against his stubble, and I don’t need to see to know that his spring green eyes are staring with an intense heat. I can feel it all over spreading desire and goose bumps wherever it touches me. The man is a god.

Thick with what sounds like desire Edward confirms my suspicions. “Only an hour and half. You’ve been talking in your sleep.”

Panic jolts through my system at the thought of what he may have heard.

“Nothing too embarrassing I hope.” I let out a nervous laugh and cringe at my awkwardness.

I can’t see it because they’re hidden behind his hands but I definitely hear the smirk when he answers, “Only my name, princess.”

Oh god, kill me now! I groan as my cheeks, neck and décolletage flush red with the utter humiliation of this day. I cover my face in my hands and will tears of embarrassment not to fall and make it worse. I feel the bed dip as Edward climbs on beside me, I don’t remove my hands—if only they could be permanently attached to my face then I could hide for ever.

“Don’t hide from me, princess. You can’t even begin to imagine what hearing my name leave you in a breathy whisper did—does—to me.”

He’s so close. So fucking close. His body heat burns my side as he leans over me. His warm, minty breath blows across the back of my hands, fans across my cheeks and tickles the little wisps of hairs at my temples. It’s completely intoxicating.

I slide my hands from my face, careful not to touch him because—Jesus—I couldn’t handle touching him right now, and I stare up into his eyes. This is the closest I’ve been to a man in three years. I’m cursing my rotten luck that the inky blackness is stopping me from seeing the perfection that is Edward up close and fucking personal.

“If I kiss you are you going to pull away again?” He whispers his worry against my panting mouth. His vulnerability is oddly sensual in this oh so intimate moment.

His words make my eyes flutter closed and I lick my lips in anticipation. My head is screaming no while trying to flash pictures of  _his_  face through my mind, but with Edward this close my brain—and  _him_ —don’t stand a chance.

I let my heart whisper, “No, I want you.” And then my world explodes.

Soft, plump lips press against my own. Once, twice before opening for more. Demanding, always demanding more. His tongue seduces mine and I surrender to our lust. My needy fingers slide into his messy tangle of auburn hair—the strands tickling my palms—and I grasp and pull him closer. I’ve never been kissed like this, with desperation and need and passion, so much passion.

Edward groans into my mouth as my nails scrap against his scalp. In some kind of unspoken agreement he slides on top of me as I move under him. It’s pure instinct that drives us now. Feeling his full weight on top of me, chest to chest with his stomach pressed so tightly against mine and his hips grinding against me, into me, is like nothing I’ve felt before.

I’m a moaning, whimpering mess as we grind and make out like teenagers. Every part of me aches for him and I beg him to touch me. He nods in… agreement? Compliance? With our heads resting together and our panting breathes mingling in the lusty fog building between us we shed our clothes. It’s awkward in this position, and we both take an elbow to delicate parts as we undress, but it’s perfectly us. Neither of us wants to stop touching the other.

And finally we’re skin on skin. Electricity sparks and crackles around and in us. The tension thickens with every squeeze of wanting hands and every gentle brush of sweet lips until I think I’ll go mad. Edward pulls back slightly—my nipples rubbing against the hard muscles of his chest—so he can convince himself I’m still in this with him I can only guess.

“Tell me I can, princess. I don’t think I can stop.” There’s lust and desperation in his voice but also kindness and caring and maybe a little awe too. Like he can’t believe I’ve let him this close and if I say no he’ll accept that and move on however begrudgingly.

It melts my heart a little and suddenly this isn’t about easing the sexual tension any more. It’s about feeling wanted by another person without other agenda’s sullying the pleasure. It’s about taking comfort in the touch of someone who wants and cares about you. This started out as a onetime thing but now the possibilities are endless. In this moment anything is possible and I can’t wait to embrace them all.

The enormity of how close I’ve gotten to Edward robs me of my voice so all I can do is nod before pressing myself, and my lips, so close against him. This kiss, while just as passion filled as the others, feels so much more intimate. My acceptance of him, of us, is in this kiss and I’ve never tasted anything sweeter.

Edward pulls his hips back and I can feel him there, pressing right against me. My breaths are coming in short and sharp, overwhelmed by the sensations and emotions raging within me because of Edward. I open my legs wider as Edward presses further, harder. And then I’m titling my hips for him and he’s sliding in deeper and the way he stretches me is so, so fucking good.

He’s groaning against my throat, lips pressed against my wild pulse, curses and “Oh gods,” fall out of his mouth on hot panting breaths. With wet kisses he travels back to my mouth. We’re so close I can feel him everywhere. Our foreheads are touching, noses sliding against the others, and Edward’s arms are under my back as his hands grasp my shoulders for leverage. Chest to chest our stomachs slide together as our movements slick our skin. My legs are wide and lifted over his hips, and my feet are digging into his ass urging him to go faster, harder. To give me more.

Edward’s thrusts are forceful. Hard and deep he gets me so good, delicious tingles pulse through me, and spill out as whimpers and moans.

To an outsider our actions may look almost violent, but I can hear the whispers leaving Edward’s mouth like a prayer. “You feel so good, Bella. All tight wetness and heat that drives me mad.”

His words tighten me—my pussy and my heart—they contract with joy at the fact that I’m making this man feel as good as he’s making me feel.

Edward flicks his tongue against my swollen-from-his-kisses lips and groans, “You taste like candy. So fuckin’ sweet.”

I’m too far gone for words. I breathe and I moan and I feel Edward. I feel him everywhere. My world consists of us, it’s beautiful. The pleasure coiling low, deep, tightens with every thrust and sound from Edward. The pressure in me builds, pushing me higher and closer. It’s there, the blinding white light of ecstasy.

“I’m so close, Edward.”

And then I’m there. In the white fluffy clouds of orgasmic bliss. Spasms of pleasure fire through me and force me up into the stars, into heaven and beyond. I float in the universe, shuddering around and under Edward as I feel him shake and spasm in me.

We lay there together, it can only be minutes but it feels like hours, just soaking in the warmth of our afterglow. My skin is hyper sensitive. My chest is heaving as I draw in breathes, and as it brushes against his sweaty skin it sends tantalising tingles from my nipples to my toes and back. I don’t think I’ll ever stop coming.

All too soon his weight on me becomes uncomfortable and I reluctantly slide out from under him. We stay close though, wrapped in each other’s arms we stroke, caress and whisper of feelings that seem impossible but very real. I fall asleep for the first time in what feels like forever happy. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**A/N Okay so this lesson was about using piercings and tattoos as accessories to enhance the smut. I really struggled with this homework so I hope I did a good job. Many thanks to Helena Hunting for the excellent lesson which can be found on the PTB blog, and the challenging assignment. Please leave me your constructive criticism :)**

* * *

I wake to orange pink sunrise light. It filters in through my flimsy curtains bathing the room in a hazy warm glow. I'm slumber sleepy soft as I feel love wrapped around me. Edward's arm is draped over my waist. His large hand splayed and pressed tight against my stomach effectively pinning me down. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

I burry further into the soft cover that feels like clouds but smells like last night's bonfire. Or maybe the burnt smell is lingering on our skin? Either way, the memory the smell triggers, and the fact that Edward is still here, lifts my small smile into a Cheshire cate grin. I could lie here forever wrapped in smoke, clouds and love.

I place my hand on top of his and link our fingers. His breath hits the back of my neck tickling the little hairs that have escaped my ponytail while I slept. The warmth of his breath and his skin pressed on mine causes waves of heat to roll over me. The heat from our naked bodies and the early morning sun is starting to make me sweat, but being this close to Edward feels too good to ever contemplate moving.

I wriggle a little trying to find a comfortable position to fall back to sleep in when a rough groan from Edward slicks my pussy instantly. The sound reverberates low in my ear and causes goose bumps to break out even in my heated condition. I roll my hips again, purposely grinding against his morning wood. I giggle when I get another moan from him.

"Careful, baby, it's not nice to tease." His voice is sleep-gravel-rough and the words are meant as a warning, but I can hear the smile in his tone and it lifts my soul.

"Who says I'm teasing."

The words have barely left my mouth when Edward grips my hip and pulls me onto my back before sliding on top of me. My legs are pinned together and under him as Edward's thighs press hard against mine. I'm trapped, just the way he likes me. I can feel him thick and heavy on my stomach and it makes the ache between my thighs so much more.

The smile on my face fades a little as I watch him stare down at me with the most serious look in his eyes. I've never seen this look before. I've watched his beautiful green eyes flash with humour, desire, cockiness and I've seen the fuzzy unfocused way his eyes blur when he's lit, but this seriousness is new. It scares me.

"What is it, Edward?" My voice is tight and breathy and that scares me too.

"This is my favourite look on you, B. You look fresh, untainted by the day, and it's perfection."

I breathe deep and smile wide. This is my favourite Edward, when he isn't showing off or getting high, when he isn't trying to hurt me. He's only himself for me. And it swells my heart. I'm full of love for this boy.

His lips brush against mine, soft and tender. He cradles my face with the gentlest of touches. I'm surrounded by him and if the world ended right now I wouldn't notice. This is my happy place, my sanctuary, my holy ground.

Edward deepens the kiss by tilting my head and licking against my lips. The feel of his wet tongue touching me makes me gasp into his mouth. As his mouth moves against mine I feel him smile at my reaction.

The gentle touch of his palms on my face hardens as one slides into my hair and the other holds my throat. It's always been this way, soft and gentle but quickly turning possessive and rough. I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me wet.

Edward grinds his cock into my stomach while nipping at my skin. He moves down my body, stopping to kiss every bruise he left on my neck and tits last night, until he's gazing at the underside of my left breast. Cupping my tits he lifts them a little to get a better view of the black ink forever marking me as his.

"I can't believe you did this, baby." I can barely hear him as he mumbles against my hot flesh.

His lips tickle me with barely there caresses as they trace the words I got just for him. **Love always trusts.**

I smile, lightly scraping my nails across his scalp as he licks against the words that rest in the same place as his own declaration.

"Well I couldn't let you be the only one of us that scarred their body for life. We have to be equals, Edward, or it won't work." I rub my fingers across the words still surprised at how smooth it feels. **No lies. Just love.**

He hums against me, it's a non-committal sound but I choose to think of it as his agreement, and then he continues down my body, dropping little kisses as he goes. By the time Edward has my legs spread and open for him every one of my nerves is firing on over drive. The smirk on his wicked mouth lets me know he knows how needy I am.

"All this teasing doesn't do it for me, Edward. You know I need it rough."

The smirk drops from his mouth as I challenge him. His eyes harden just as I'd hoped they would. Quicker than I can register he pulls his hand back and slaps his palm against my bare pussy. My hips buck, my pussy clenches and a low, long moan drips from my open mouth.

His eyes lock with mine as he asks, "Again?"

I bite my lip and nod my head. The sting of his palm radiates out through my whole body, and the way it tingles my skin isn't too far off the way I hurt while I had my body marked for him.

"My naughty girl." He whispers into my thigh.

Stretching his body out to cover mine again I swear I can feel the heat of the promises etched forever over our hearts burn together. I imagine the ink swirling and mixing together like our tongues, like our souls, until you can't tell where one phrase starts and the other ends.

I lift my hips for him as he presses forward for me. The way he moves into me, stretching me as he falls deeper, is pure ecstasy. Nothing can compare to the feeling of Edward filling me. Skin slicked with sweat slides together, our arms and legs tangle, and our lips hover so close as we fall apart.

With our need slated for now we fall back into blissful sleep just as wrapped up in each other as our love is entwined.

When I wake again the sun is sticky-hot-high in the sky and Edward is no longer in bed with me. His lack of presence behind me is just as heavy as his sleeping body would have been. Rolling over to shield my eyes from the glaring sun I lift my lids in time to see Edward donning his t-shirt from last night. As the black material covers his tattoo I feel the sadness and apprehension that I've become used to settle in my heart.

"You're leaving?" There's a wobble in my voice and it makes me feel pathetic.

Edward doesn't even turn to face me as he answers, "Yeah Jay called and I have to go see him for a few hours. I'll be back later, baby."

His shoulders are squared and stiff as he shoves his belongings into his pockets. Running his hands through his hair he turns to look at me and the desperation to leave shining in his eyes guts me. My breath gets caught in my throat and my eyes begin to sting with the tears pooling in them. It's always like this, soft and sweet one moment then all-consuming pain the next.

"Do you have to go? We could spend the day in bed. Charlie won't be home for hours." My voice is full of whine and I hate it.

On shaky legs full of withdrawal he comes closer, he cradles my face with needy-for-poison palms, and kisses me with lying lips.

"I'll be back soon, B." And then he's heading for my window. He's always been too cool for my front door, his words, not mine.

"Please, Edward. Just this once stay with me. Choose me." I'm crying now, using the salty liquid to try and inflict some sort of feeling into this uncaring boy, but he's immune now.

With one leg already gone and his back to me he kills me with stony words. "Don't make choose, angel face, I don't think you'd like the outcome."

I stare at my empty open window for hours until my face is sticky with dried tears and my tattoo's burned me right down to the bone.


	7. The Sweeter Side of Lemonade

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**A/N Okay so this lesson was The Sweeter Side of Lemonade and the assignment was too take a smutty paragraph from one of my other stories and make it sweeter. I decided to use my pre-class assignment but couldn't find just one paragraph so I took the whole scene and changed a few words to make it sweeter. Many thanks to Cullens TwiMistress for the excellent lesson which can be found on the PTB blog and the assignment. Please leave me your constructive criticism :)**

* * *

A step closer to me and our chests are brushing together. Mine is heaving with the anticipation; my nipples have hardened with your close proximity. The cologne you used this morning is earthy and it completely fills my senses. It clouds my mind and makes it impossible to focus. I pull my bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling and sucking the pink flesh wishing desperately that it was you.

I know now that you want this just as much as I do, that you're just as desperate for my touch as I am for yours, and it makes me brave.

You slide your hand into my brown waves and gently press your mouth on mine. My hands fly up to clutch at your arms and shoulders. I'm stretched up onto my tip toes—I need to be closer, always closer. The warmth of your big hands cupping my face radiates through me.

We're chest to chest with every inch of our needy bodies rubbing together. Christ, the friction is delicious but it's not enough I need more, so much more. The ache between my legs builds higher and higher. And then we're spinning and you lift me up onto your desk—my denim mini skirt bunching up at my waist—not once taking your kiss from me. You slide in between my open legs, your obvious desire grinding oh so deliciously against my wetness.

Your teeth tug on my lips, the sting of the bite being quickly soothed by the lapping of your tongue. I'm struggling for breath but I don't want you to stop. You seem to sense my dilemma though and you move your lips across my check and onto my neck leaving a trail of burning passion as you go. You fasten your mouth onto the curve where my neck meets shoulder and you suck and lick me until I cry out. I'm sure I'm being ridiculously loud but I can't seem to stop myself.

A chuckle rumbles from your throat. You press your covered-in-scruff cheek against my overheated one and whisper in my ear, "Tell me what you want, Bella. Just tell me what you need and I'll make you feel so good."

I almost come undone from your words alone. The frenzy you've worked me up into has me forgetting all about my shyness and insecurity because I answer in a voice full of desperation, "Please, Mr Cullen I need you to touch me."

You slowly pull my black tank top up over my head, letting it drop to floor, and exposing my lacy black bra. Not wasting a second you unclasp it with your seemingly expert fingers revealing my rosy hard nipples and creamy flesh. Goosebumps flow over my uncovered skin as you cup both mounds in your hands.

You massage my full, pale breasts together and flick your tongue over both of my nipples in one long lick. The pleasure of feeling your tongue on me coupled with the cold air hitting my wet nubs has me whimpering and moaning into the empty class room.

I buck my hips against you, feeling your cock stiff beneath your pants. Your moans against my nipples feel so good. But then you move your mouth back to my ear. The wetness of your lips and the heat from your panting breath sends shivers right through me. God I want you.

"Can you feel that, Bella? Can you feel what you do to me?" You press your cock against my pussy turning my moans and pleas into one long keening whine of need.

"Do you want my cock, Bella?"

"Yes, please yes." My voice is full of breathless pleading.

And then you're slipping my black panties down my bare legs—I wore a matching set just for you, did you notice?— where they fall from my ankles, and I'm wet, so fucking wet for you. You stroke your fingers over my bare lips, pulling and tugging at the swollen flesh. Your fingers slip and slide in my folds, circling over my engorged clit and dipping into my pussy. My hips circle against your hand pushing your fingers into me deeper and deeper.

"That's it, baby. Christ, you look so sexy." Your words are growled against my cheek, you make me feel so good.

Your fingers are curled inside me, stroking in just the right way to make me climb higher and higher into the heavens. I'm rushing closer and closer to bliss, my head is thrashing form side to side and I'm begging. All dignity has left me as I plead with you to make me come.

When you pull your fingers from me—glistening with my need—I feel like I might die. The shock of having so much pleasure one moment and then having it taken away the next is a massive jolt to my system. But then I hear your zipper and the swoosh of your trousers falling to your ankles, and my heart beat picks up once more. This is it.

I tip my head forward and fix my eyes on the white boxers hugging your hips. The dip of your "V" looks so incredibly delicious I start to salivate. I hope I get the chance to lick those lines one day. My mouth drops open as you pull your boxers down and your cock bounces free. Your bigger than I imagined, and thick too.

You stroke your impossibly hard cock once, twice, and then you're lining up against me. We both watch with open mouths and panting breaths as you push, push, push yourself into me. You stretch me so good as I grip you so tight. We're both cursing and grabbing at each other as you bottom out in me. Your hips are pressed so close to mine, it's other worldly the way I feel right now.

And then finally you're moving. You thrust into me achingly slow, but you're hitting me deep and hard so I don't complain. I'm not even sure I could even if I wanted too as you've rendered me incoherent. Your hands are holding my waist so tight, your fingers pressing into me and I'm sure I'll have bruises tomorrow. I'm ecstatic at the thought of wearing your mark on my skin. I have one hand behind me bracing me on your desk and the other is fisted in your shirt.

We're sweating from our actions; the heat from both of our bodies is volcanic. I tingle all over. The smell of sex permeates into the room. I start to spiral up, up into the clouds again. The pleasure tightens my stomach and my legs start to shake. I'm pleading again. If you stop this time I know I'll die.

A swirl against my clit from your loving fingers and I'm falling and flying all at once. My hearing goes and my vision blurs. My toes curl as my fingers grasp at you. It's the closest I've ever felt to god in my life.

I come crashing back to earth just as you take your divine trip. Your thrusting is erratic, your grip tightens and I feel you twitch and spasm as you release into me. Once all movement has stopped and you slip from me you smile down at me with a look that goes deeper than this situation should warrant.

You expel a breathless chuckle. "Yeah, an A for sure." You lick your lips and then press your lips against my blushing cheek.

I laugh, full and throaty. I'm floating sky high right now. I know, deep down, that when I'm lying in bed tonight I'll start to freak out but right now all I feel is bliss.


End file.
